whenworldscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life
Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life is a story about Zak Saturday and Sarah Hollinger and their path to love with each other. Summary Zak meets a girl who is quite different from many other girls. Zak has the power to control cryptids, but the girl, however, has powers that can do many other things. They develop feelings for each other quickly and go on many adventures together, but their relationship won't always be easy. It's filled with many adventures, friendship, humor, angst, and, of course, a lot of drama. What's a love life without one? Chapter List #The Meeting #The Kur Stone, Part 1 #The Kur Stone, Part 2 #First Sword Fighting Lesson #The Vengeance of Hibagon #Second Sword Fighting Lesson and Realization #The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes #Fighting with Daddy #Guess Who’s Going to be Dinner? #Eevee Catastrophe #The King of Kumari Kandam #Learning my Powers #Van Rook's Apprentice #Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit #The Owlman Feeds at Midnight #Spending Father’s Day at an Amusement Park #The Swarm at the Edge of Space #Black Monday #Something That I Hope is Not True #Eterno #Cryptid vs. Cryptid #The Underworld Bride #Ghost in the Machine #Something in the Water #Target: Fiskerton #Once More the Nightmare Factory #Curse of the Stolen Tiger #Recuperating #The Kur Guardian #My Baby Sister Wants my Ex-Boyfriend #Food of the Giants #Sarah's Dream #The Atlas Pin #Paris is Melting #The Truth About my Mom’s Past #Where Lies the Engulfer #Shadows of Lemuria #After Kur's Rising #This is Real . . . #. . . This is Me #I Know What Happened and Maybe Even How #The Search for Zak Doesn’t End Well #Give Your Heart a Break #My Twin Brother Goes Missing #I Do Something Bad to Help Ease the Pain #Kur, Part 1 #Kur, Part 2 #A Late, But Romantic Valentine’s Day Surprise #The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl #I Learn a Little More About my Mom’s Childhood Past #Into the Mouth of Darkness #I Hear My Missing Twin Brother’s Voice #The Legion of Garuda #The Return of Tsul Kalu #The Unblinking Eye #Life in the Underground #My Twin Brother’s Finally Returned #And Your Enemies Closer #My Anti-Self Becomes My New Brother With a New Name #War of the Cryptids #Everything Has Changed, Part 1 #Everything Has Changed, Part 2 #Everything Has Changed, Part 3 #Everything Has Changed, Part 4 #I Guess Not Everything Has Changed #I Tell my Mom my Dream #Life is a Song . . . #. . . Sing it #I Help Zak With His Powers #Bro Day #Beeman’s Niece #Something We Thought Would Never Happen #Nightingale #Shouldn’t Come Back #I Almost Take It Too Far #Never Been Hurt #I Get Jealous of My Twin Brother and My Best Friend #We Get a Surprising Gift #Our Family Gathers to Talk About Our Situation #I Do Something I Haven’t Done in Three Years #Zack Tells Me a Surprising Secret of His #Decisions, Decisions #It’s Time #Being Parents? Piece of Cake. So Far #And So It Begins Again #A New House #Our Daughter, the Cupid Killer #My Daughter Gives Me Something From Her Daddy #The Movie, Part 1 #The Movie, Part 2 #It Was Good . . . #. . . Until We Said “I Do” #The End . . . For Now Characters Main Characters *Zak Saturday *Sarah Saturday *Drew Saturday *Doc Saturday *Raylee Hollinger *Zack Hollinger Minor Characters *Miranda Grey *Henry Cheveyo *Doctor Odele *Talu Mizuki *Paul Cheechoo *Selena Hollinger *Demi *Jessica *Cj Hollinger *Emily Hollinger *Arthur Beeman *Ulraj *Doyle Blackwell *Jasmine Saturday *Charles *Lily *Constable *Ian *Epsilon *Francis *Wadi *Maboul *Dr. Pachacutec *Sita *Mayor Joseph *Nikki *Nicole *Nick *Britney *Dr. Lawhorn (mentioned) *Dr. Grimes (mentioned) *Alex Hollinger *Madison Hollinger *Kiara Hollinger *Jason *Mark *Michael *Wendy *Edward Price *Deadbolt *Leonidas Van Rook (deceased) *Tica *Narma *Set Monday *Luke Castellan *Annabeth *Peter Hollinger *Sarah Hollinger (2) *Amber *Whitney Saturday *Thalia (mentioned) *Grover (mentioned) *Cassandra (mentioned) *Rick (mentioned) *Carl *Eric Coplar *Tristan McLean *Piper McLean Pets *Fiskerton Saturday *Komodo Saturday *Zon Saturday *Pikachu Hollinger *Amber Hollinger *Shillow Hollinger *Kimbia Hollinger *Kika Hollinger *Chewie Hollinger *Toto Hollinger *Honey Hollinger *Silver Hollinger *Black *Spike Enemies *Argost *Munya *Shoji Fuzen *Piecemeal *Drew Monday *Doc Monday *Darleen *Danielle *Daniel *Fiskerton Monday *Komodo Monday *Zon Monday *Eterno *Rani Nagi *Abbey Grey *Gokul *Leonardo *Alexander *Lucifer *Cupid (mentioned) Trivia *This story is based on the TV series The Secret Saturdays. Category:Stories